the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Gia Campbell
Gia Campbell is a lawyer and formal model (for Deception Cosmetics). She left Port Charles in 2003 but recently returned after finding Nikolas Cassadine very much alive and living in Greece. Life in New York After leaving Port Charles, Gia entered law school in New York City. She felt had to work extra hard to prove herself because many of her fellow students only saw her previous modelling job when they looked at her. She preserved, proving them all wrong and graduated near the top of her class. She immediately went to work for a firm in the city, a job she held until her return to Port Charles. She proved herself to be a powerhouse in the courtroom, her quick wit and sharp tongue put to good use there. The majority of work consisted of contract law and she became good at arguing the little details. She had also managed to gain a measure of respect and was considered an important asset to her law firm. However, she was never considered for partner, something that irked her more and more as time went on. Gia maintained as much of a social life as she could for a workaholic. She dated but her most serious relationship didn't make it past a year and a half. Return to Port Charles Gia was sent to Santorini, Greece to iron out the details of an important merger. On her first night there, she decided to experience a bit of the Grecian nightlife (and truthfully, she was long overdue). She found herself drinking at a bar populated by the locals. It was there that she saw a ghost --- at least what she thought was a ghost. Even drunk, Gia recognized the face of Nikolas Cassadine. Shocked, she approached him only to discover that he had absolutely no memory of who he was. Since his 'death', he had been living the life of a fisherman in Santorini. She filled him on some details of Nikolas' life and it was enough to convince him to return to Port Charles, even if he didn't remember who he would find there. First he had to go through some legal hoops of course, and that was where Gia proved to be valuable. She decided that she would accompany him home to make sure that he was reunited with his family. Personality Gia has always been a handful. She is highly spirited, sarcastic and defensive to others who she perceives as a threat. As a teenager, these traits often got her in trouble and pushed people away. As a lawyer, she can harness them for the courtroom. Underneath her tough exterior, she is also insecure. Having her father walk out on her at a young age cut her deeply and there are still times in her life where she feels like she doesn't measure up. It is what fuels her to wrap herself in a protective layer and lash out at anyone who hurts her (or who she thinks will hurt her). Important Relationships * Marcus Taggert: Gia hasn't always seen eye to eye with her big brother but she does recognize that he has always looked out for her. She secretly looks up to him and is proud of everything he has accomplished. Even when he is giving her a hard time about her choices, Gia loves him. She doesn't see him as often now that they live far apart but she does talk to him frequently on the phone and via text. * Nikolas Cassadine: He is her first great love. They were together in their late teens and early 20s. It was he who gave her the nickname Sparky (later Princess Sparky). They had their ups and downs (mostly caused by his meddling family) but she loved him fiercely. They eventually drifted apart and Gia decided that maybe it was better to leave him behind. She was very saddened to learn of his death while living in New York. Finding out that he was in fact alive has rocked her to her core. Crimes Committed * Blackmailed Emily; was never charged * Ran a red light and crashed into Courtney's car and then covered it up * Stole money from Nikolas' safe to give to a fugitive Helena * Helped Nikolas and Lucky make it look like Rick Webber got drunk and died in a car accident * Impersonated an assistant to the DA and taped an interview with a protected witness Health and Vitals * Injured in the car accident with Courtney Matthews